


collarbones begin to crack

by gremlin_enby



Category: Heartless - ABD Illustrates
Genre: Backstory, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Slice of Life, barely, i have no clue how to tag thissssss, it barely counts but that doesn't matter fdsafds, this is just real wholesome y'all, this is just some fluff because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_enby/pseuds/gremlin_enby
Summary: Random Inspiration Go Brrrr, anyway here's just some wholesome backstory for the Doppels because I care them so very much!!!!For the sake of this making sense, I'm going to refer to the Copy Doppel as "Twoey" so things don't get too confusing :)(Characters belong to ABD Illustrates!!!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	collarbones begin to crack

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Be Nice To Me" by The Front Bottoms, which makes it seem like this will be very angsty but it's really not, I swear-

“Hey, Doppel?”

Doppel looked up from the sliver of reflective magic floating above his palm, quirking an eyebrow at Twoey standing nervously in the doorway.

“What’s up? You look tweaked.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous. Nothing new there,” Twoey sighed, taking Doppel’s response as permission to enter and walking over to sit on the edge of his bed. “I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“You don’t have to phrase it like a question. Shoot.”

“Um. I’ve been having some issues? Lately? Whenever I’m more stressed than usual, I’ve kinda been… cracking, I guess."

Doppel’s brows furrowed, his stomach dropping slightly as he finally noticed the hairline cracks running down Twoey’s arms, larger ones splitting off to circle his right bicep.

“That seems bad,” Doppel said matter-of-factly, sitting up and grabbing Twoey’s hand to run a finger over one of the more substantial cracks. “What do you wanna do about this?”

“I don’t know if this is something we can fix on our own, but maybe we could start covering up more, at least? I don’t think I can pass as your twin when I’m covered in cracks. Real people don’t crack like this.”

“First off, you  _ are _ a real person, so shut up about that. And second, yeah, we can definitely cover up more. It’s pretty warm here, but wearing a jacket wouldn’t be too much trouble. Wish we could both wear different clothes, that’d be helpful.” Doppel stood, walking over to their closet and shuffling through it before pulling an old leather jacket out from the back. “This should work for now. It’s a little too short, but it’s something.”

“Thanks, Doppel,” Twoey said, voice tight and wobbly.

“Don’t cry about it, I’m just putting on a jacket, it’s not a big deal,” Doppel teased, shrugging the jacket on and watching as it materialized on Twoey’s body, hiding most of the more visible fissures. “There’s still some on the backs of your hands, I’ll nab some gloves for us when we go out today.”

“For being such a douchebag, you can be a real softie sometimes,” Twoey said quietly, standing up from the corner of the bed and holding his arms out awkwardly, silently asking permission.

Doppel sighed and rolled his eyes, his mock exasperation invalidated by the gentle smile on his face as he hugged Twoey and patted him on the back. Twoey squeezed tightly before stepping back and wiping his eyes on the leather of his sleeve.

“Crybaby,” Doppel said, lightly punching Twoey in the arm, a smile still on his face.

“Shut up, asshole,” Twoey laughed, punching him back. “At least I’m not a kleptomaniac.”

“Low blow, man!” Doppel tackled Twoey, easily getting his surprised copy in a headlock and giving him a light noogie.

“Stoooop, you’re gonna fuck up our hair!” Twoey whined, thrashing in Doppel’s grip and kicking him in the ankles in a vain attempt to free himself.

“Fine, fine,” Doppel laughed, letting go of Twoey, who promptly slapped him in the back of the head. “Let’s just go into town to get us those damn gloves, hmm?”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll go grab our shoes.”

Doppel stood up and brushed himself off as Twoey turned the corner and trotted down the stairs, saying hi to their aunt as he went to grab their shared pair of boots. 

Maybe he should be nice to Twoey more often. It felt… nice. 


End file.
